


His

by Flowersgarden



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Belting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fingering, First Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, Spanking, Texting, Vibrator, Whipping, blowjob, butt plug, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersgarden/pseuds/Flowersgarden
Summary: When he finds a fanfic she was reading, the things she’d fantasised about come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on archive of our own and idk what I’m doing with these tags and all but I just wanted to post something lol. I choose not to name the characters in my story so it’s technically not a fanfic but I did this because now everyone can just imagine any two characters (male & female) they want <3

They were sitting on the couch. He had his arm around her as they were watching the Flash chasing down a villain.  
“Do you want some popcorn?” she asked.  
“Sure,” he said as he reached for the remote. She stood up and walked to kitchen.  
Spending time with her boyfriend was her favourite activity. He was the most handsome, funny and amazing person she had ever met. And above all, he was a great kisser. She couldn’t love him more.  
She walked back into the living room. Than she saw him looking her phone. A shock of panic went through her.  
“What are you doing with my phone?” she asked with a high voice.  
“What is this?” he said.  
Oh no, oh no, oh no.  
She just stared back at him, not able to say anything.  
“Were you reading this?”  
Another question she did not want to answer.  
“What… What are you doing on my phone?”  
“I just wanted to google that actress from the Flash. Instead I found this.”  
I didn’t say anything but I just stared at him in pure horror. He had found the fan fiction story she had been reading before he came. She cursed herself for not clearing her search history.  
“Wow,” he said, “I did not expect this from you at all. I always thought of you like a more, you know, vanilla person.” He looked back at the screen. “I mean, a riding crop? Seriously?” He scrolled down. “Ropes, nipple pinching. A butt plug?” He looked back at her. “My god, I can’t believe this. Do you really like reading this?”  
“Yes.” Her voice was almost too soft to hear. His staring made her even more uncomfortable than she already was.  
“Do you want this?” he asked. That question was very unexpected and hit her like a bomb.  
Why was he asking that?  
“I don’t know. Not like that immediately. First I want to have, you know, normal sex experience. But I have had fantasies about it.” After she said that she immediately regretted it. He must think she was crazy.  
But he still looked at her, maybe even more interested. “Am I in those fantasies?”  
She wished they could just leave the subject and pretend it never happened, but it was too late. “Most of the time you are.”  
“And the other times?”  
She wondered if he was jealous. “Sometimes it’s someone from a book or movie. But never someone I know personally. Expect you…”  
His smile faded. “You seriously want me to do those things to you?”  
“I don’t know. I guess I would like to try it. But you probably don’t want it so just forget about it.”  
But he didn’t look away. Instead, he got a strange look in his eyes. “Bend over.”  
“What?” she said confused.  
“If you really want this, bend over the table. This kind of stuff usually starts with a spanking right?”  
“How do you know?”  
“I might have read a few of those stories myself.”  
Oh my god. He is serious.  
Suddenly she was nervous. Did she really want this? The thought of him spanking her was scary, but also really exciting.  
“Do you want this or not? If you do, please bend over the table.”  
She slowly walked to the table and placed her hands on the surface. A nervous rush went through her when she heard him walk behind her. She jumped when he placed one hand on her back. His other hand rested on her ass.  
“Are you ready?” he asked. His voice sounded different than before.  
Is he nervous? Why would he be nervous?  
She nodded. His hand raised from her ass and she braced herself for the first slap. But it never came.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, slightly disappointed.  
“I can’t do it. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“It’s ok. I want this.” She had been fantasising about this for a very long time and it was really close to becoming reality.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
Suddenly the first slap hit her. She let out a surprised shriek.  
He immediately stepped back and and started apologising. “I’m so sorry. I really don’t want to cause you pain.”  
She thought that was sweet but was also starting to get irritated. He had to make up his mind. “Please, I want this. Besides, your slap actually didn’t really hurt.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.”  
“Ok than, are you ready?” She nodded. He put his hands back were they were. The second slap came down but this time she was prepared and stayed silent, not wanting him to stop again. Than the third one hit her. It still did not hurt at all and she could tell he was holding back. The fourth and fifth were the same. This was not the way she wanted it. She wanted him to take control, to really make her feel like she was his, and only his. She pushed herself up from the table and turned around.  
His look was worried. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you to much?”  
She shook her head. “No, actually,” she said nervously, “you’re not hurting me at all.”  
His look became more understanding. “You really want me to hit you hard, don’t you?”  
She felt her cheeks burning red with embarrassment when she whispered: “Yes. I want you to take control. Like I deserve your punishment.” At this point she expected him to run away and never come back.  
But instead he stepped towards her. “Bend over.” His voice had changed completely and a rush of excitement went through her. She turned around and put her hands back on the table. His hand reached for her back and roughly pushed her down further, so that she was resting on her elbows.  
The slap hit her so hard that her hips bucked against the edge of the table. A stinging pain started burning on her ass. She didn’t have the time to recover before the next slap hit her other ass cheek. She fell forward again but he pulled her back.  
“Stay still.” She shivered by the sound of his voice, which was now compelling.  
The next four strikes followed each other fast and she had to bite her lip, trying to stay quiet. The following slaps got harder and she moaned soft, not able to stay silent anymore. She could feel her ass cheeks burn. He paused for a while, rubbing his hand against her ass. She used the break take a few deep breaths before the slapping began again.  
The strikes became faster and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning loud. The stinging became worse but so did the pleasure she could feel building. This was what she had fantasized about, all those nights reading the fan fics and replacing the names of the characters with his and hers.  
Suddenly he stopped again, and she wondered if it was over. But then she felt his fingers against her tights and suddenly he flipped her skirt up. She jumped from surprise and almost turned around but he pushed her back on the table.  
“Don’t move,” he commanded.  
A new slap hit her ass. Without her skirt as an extra layer of protection the sting felt worse, but his hand hitting her now bare cheeks turned her on more than ever. So, despite the burning pain she arched her back, pushing her ass higher in the air for him, begging for more. And he did not hold back. Smacks hit her fast after each other. She was grateful that she wore her pretty red panties today. She didn’t own much sexy underwear, but she had put the red panties on especially because he was coming over. Of course she hadn’t expected for him to see her underwear, but it always made her feel more special when she wore it.  
Her moans turned into little cries as he started to slap her sit spots and she pressed her mouth into her arm, trying to mute the sounds she made, but failed. The pain was tearing her apart but it felt amazing.  
What is wrong with me? Why am I enjoying this so much?  
She didn’t want him to stop but the slaps had reached such an intensity that she thought she might collapse if it didn’t stop soon. Tears had started to fall down her face and her moans and cries were getting interrupted by sobbing. Just when she was sure she couldn’t handle more, the slaps slowed down and ended with him rubbing her sore skin.  
“Wow,” he said. He sounded calm but also a little surprised. “This really does turn you on.”  
How did he know that?  
Then she realised the center her panties was soaking wet. She tried to push her legs together to hide it but failed terribly. Again she expected him to let go of her and run away. But instead he pulled her up and turned her around, so that he could look her in the eyes. He raised his hand but not to strike her again. Instead he wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Then he pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was more intense and passionate than any of their previous kisses and even though her legs were still shaking, she grabbed him tight and answered his kiss with all the love she had.  
Between the kisses he whispered: “Did you like your punishment?”  
“Yes, thank you,” she answered, and moaned softly against his lips when he squeezed her sore ass. They slowly moved back to the couch and fell on it, still holding each other.  
“Do you know how hot you looked lying there?” His words sent shivers down her spine.  
“Really?”  
He laughed. “Your ass slowly became the same colour as your panties.”  
“It hurts like hell.”  
“It better does.”  
She giggled and he pressed his lips against hers again. They lost themselves in the moment, until they were out of breath and just hugged, while the sky outside slowly went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

They were walking through the street, eating ice cream. Together they looked into the shops and talked about everyday things. Pretty normal. It had been two weeks since the spanking happened, but it felt ages away. They hadn’t really talked about it since that day and she was starting to wonder if he didn’t want to talk about it because he thought it was weird after all.  
“I wanted to ask you something,” he suddenly said.  
“Sure,” she responded, not sure what to expect.  
“Remember a few days ago, the party of your friend?”  
“Yes?” Of course she remembered. She had had really much fun with him and her friends.  
“Well,” he continued, “I happened to overhear a conversation between you and your friend about a certain Eddie. And you were talking how he is very handsome.”  
She chuckled. “Yes, we were talking about an actor. He is actually really cool.”  
“I heard you call him handsome. I don’t know how I feel about that.”  
She wondered if he was actually angry or hurt. But then he leaned closer and whispered in her ear: “I think you should be punished for that.” The words sent shivers through her body. Shocked she looked at him, but he kept walking like nothing happened. Maybe she hadn’t heard him right.  
“Sorry, what did you say there?”  
“I was thinking, when we get home, I will make clear how I think about that conversation.” He looked at her with a smirk on his face, something that was very distracting. It made her stare at him with a look on her face that probably came across as strange.  
“Of course, if you want to.” His face went back to normal and she could tell he was serious now. “I don’t want to hurt you, only if you really want to.”  
Actually, she was really glad he brought this up.  
Oh my god. He didn’t think it was weird. He wants to do it again.  
“Oh no,” she answered quickly. “I want you to… show me your opinion on our conversation, and what you think I deserve.”  
The smirk returned to his face. “Well than, when we get home we will take care of that.”  
After this they finished their ice cream and talked about some other things, but it was hard to ignore the exited waves she felt rushing through her. On the ride home she could barely listen to him because she kept thinking of what was going to happen.  
They arrived at his house.  
“Why don’t we go upstairs?” he suggested.  
“Sure.” The tension she felt became even worse and they hadn’t even started yet.  
As soon as they entered his room his face changed again. His look became commanding.  
What is he thinking about? Had he been planning this?  
“Get on the bed, hands on the headboard.”  
She quickly did as he asked. Her hands rested on the headboard and she realised that her ass was pushed up in this position. He walked towards her and placed his hands the same as last time; one on her back and one on her ass.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
She just nodded, not able to say anything.  
The first smack hit her, and the second and the third. The rush of pleasure caused her to moan soft. He kept hitting her backside. The stinging sensation was overwhelming and she couldn’t control the moans that escaped her mouth.  
Just like last time, he suddenly flipped her skirt up.  
“Well, those are different than last time, aren’t they?”  
She instantly knew he was talking about her panties. Instead of the sexy red ones she had worn the last time she was wearing plain, white panties. Why hadn’t she thought about it?  
“I think they’re cute,” he said, “very different from the other ones.’  
Another slap hit her unexpectedly. She let out a small shriek. He didn’t stop but increased the power of his slaps. His hand kept hitting her ass until she was panting and moaning. Than he stopped and and his hands disappeared from her body. She heard him walking through the room so she turned around to see what he was doing but he said: “Don’t move!” Her heart jumped by the sound of his voice and she turned back to the headboard.  
What is he doing?  
She heard his closet doors open and close. Then she heard his footsteps coming closer again. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She jumped when he put his hand back in his original position.  
“This is going to hurt so be prepared.”  
“What are you going to do to me?” She was scared, like, actually scared. But it felt good somehow. So confusing.  
“Just wait and see, or well... feel.”  
Suddenly a sharp stinging pain went through her ass. She turned around quickly and she was shocked by what he was holding. It was his brown, leather belt.  
“Turn back around.”  
She did as he told her. The second slap hit her, and the thirth.  
She shrieked and wanted to turn around again but he said: “don’t you dare move.”  
So she tried her best to stay still while he kept hitting her over and over again and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning loudly. The belt was less intimate than his hand but about twice as intense and she was sure her ass was covered in red marks. Her head was spinning and the feeling that was building in her stomach grew stronger. Tears started well up in her eyes. Breathing became difficult. She was panting and trying to stay in position he kept while hitting her. His hand on her back was almost the only thing keeping her up. One specifically hard stroke was enough to make her scream. This was the moment he stopped and put down the belt. Tears were falling down her face.  
“Ok, I think this was enough. You have taken your punishment well.” While he said that he was rubbing her sore ass. She was still trying to catch her breath when he sat down on the bed too and gently pulled her closer to kiss her. His hand did not leave her ass. The soft feeling of his lips in combination with the burning pain turned her on even more. Their kiss became more passionate and he kept stroking her ass and then slowly moved his hand to her inner thigh. His fingers briefly touched the edge of her panties and then moved back to her bum. This soft touch was enough to send shivers through her body. He must have felt it because he moved his fingers to her panties again and traced his finger along the edges.  
“May I?” His voice was soft and it was clear that he really wanted her permission to go any further.  
Am I ready for this?  
She didn’t have a problem with him touching her at all, so she nodded. This was enough for him move his fingers and gently rub her through the fabric of her panties, which at this point were incredibly wet. She gasped when his finger touched her clit. He stroked it a few more times which caused her to moan against his lips.  
“Wait,” he said and he moved so that he sat behind her against the headboard with her sitting between his legs.  
She laid back with her back against his chest. His hand returned to her panties, stroking her through the fabric. She was so turned on that even his smallest touches were enough to drive her crazy. When his fingers sped up she threw her head back and moaned.  
“I can hear you like this.” He sounded almost amused.  
“Yes I do,” she managed to bring out between her moans. “Thank you.” She already was so close. Her ass was still sore from his belt and the burning skin rubbed against the bedsheets what only added to the sensation. His other hand slowly reached under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. Her nipples were erected in excitement and she was sure he could feel it through her bra. With one of his hands on her breast and the other still rubbing her clit through her panties her breath became faster and she could feel the pleasure building.  
“Oh, I’m so close!”  
“Do you want me to go faster?”  
“Yes! Please don’t stop!” She arched her hips up and pressed against his hand.  
Holy. Shit.  
The building pleasure was almost at its climax. He held her tight with one arm while with his other hand he rubbed her clit with such intensity that it was almost too hard to sit still. So. close. She couldn’t hold back anymore. The wave of release hit her and she screamed his name as she came. He hold her tight as she was shaking in his arms. When she had calmed down a little bit he removed his hand from her panties and and pulled her closer into a hug.  
She could feel something pressing against her back. First she was confused but then she realised it was erection.  
Oh god.  
“Did this… did you…” She didn’t know how to ask it.  
“What is it?” he said, sounding like he was smiling.  
“Did this turn you on?”  
“Of course it did. This was basically the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”  
“Really?”  
“Definitely.”  
She turned around and kissed him. He lustfully kissed her back and kept kissing her until his parents came home and they were forced to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

She was lying in bed, not able to sleep. She kept thinking about him, and his belt. It had been three days and she was still thinking about it all the time. She knew it was wrong. Why would anyone ever get aroused by being beaten up by their boyfriend?  
She gave up trying to sleep and turned on her phone. After a small hesitation she sent him a massage.  
~Hi. You awake?  
He responded almost immediately.  
•Yes. I’m home alone  
~I can’t stop thinking about you  
•Me neither about you <3  
~I wish you were here  
•Come to my house!  
~How? My dad is downstairs  
•Wait until he goes to sleep. Then, sneak out!  
~I can try…  
•Just do it!  
~Okey fine XD I’ll do it  
•Ly <3  
The next half hour felt like an eternity. She changed into normal clothes again and this time she did remember to put on some pretty underwear. After the second time he had spanked her she went to the lingerie store and bought some new panties and bras. She didn’t know if anything was going to happen tonight but she put them on just to be sure.  
Finally she heard her dad come up the stairs and getting ready for bed. She waited ten minutes to make sure he was asleep and then she tiptoed down the stairs. She was lucky her father was a heavy sleeper. But she was still careful when she took her keys and jacket and quietly closed the front door. As soon as she was outside she grabbed her bike and raced to his house as fast as she could.  
They didn’t live far apart, it was only five minutes on a bike. Yet she cycled as faster than normal, feeling the dark all around her. It was a relief to park her bike in front of his house. He opened the door before she could even ring the doorbell.  
“There you are! I was seriously starting to get worried. What took you so long?”  
“I had to wait until my father went to sleep.”  
“I understand. I’m glad you’re alive.” He pulled her into a hug.  
She laughed. “Don’t be so dramatic.”  
“I’m not! But if something would have happened it would have been my fault. And I would never have forgiven myself.” But after he said that he laughed too. “Come in, before you freeze.”  
They sat down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her again.  
That’s so sweet.  
“I’m not even cold.”  
“I just don’t want to let go off you.” He pulled her closer.  
She hesitated a moment before she said: “I couldn’t stop thinking about what we… what you did a few days ago.”  
“Did you like it?”  
“Of course I did! I loved it.”  
“Well, you deserve it. You took your spanking very well. Your ass was as red as a cherry.”  
She believed that. Her ass had been so sore the next day that she had trouble sitting down.  
“You are very brave, you know,” he said, “coming here in the middle of the night.”  
“I needed to see you.” Her voice was more of a whisper. Then he softly touched her cheek and kissed her. His lips were soft but intense and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Together they slowly fell down on the couch, still kissing. His hands traced her body. Her cheek, neck, arms and ass. It sent shivers down her spine. She also removed her hands from his neck and slowly moved them over his shirt. When she touched an exposed piece of skin he moaned softly. Taking that as a yes she moved her hands under his shirt. He also pulled the edges of her shirt.  
“May I?” he asked while he lifted up her shirt a little. She nodded. He pulled the shirt over her head. Suddenly she felt very exposed. He didn’t say anything but just looked at her, at her new bra, still holding her shirt.  
Why is he just staring at me?  
“Is something wrong?” she asked.  
“You are absolutely beautiful.”  
She felt her cheeks turning red. “Really?”  
“Are you crazy? You look amazing.” Before she could say anything else he took of his own shirt and kissed her again, rougher, more intense. Their breathing became heavier and their hands wondered over each other’s bodies, trying to find ways to get even closer to each other. Her hands followed the line from his neck to his back and then the edge of his pants and belt. Touching the leather brought back memories and she felt a warm sensation… down there.  
He stopped and his face became serious. “Before we do anything, I want to know, how far do you want to go? Because I don’t want to cross any lines you don’t want to.”  
She thought about that for a second. Than she answered. “I am willing to do anything, as long as I’m doing it with you.”  
He smiled, which would have been enough for her to start kissing him again. But before she could he said something else.  
“So… Do you maybe want to go upstairs?”  
Oh god, this is really happening.  
“Sure,” she said and she stood up.  
When they got to his room he closed his door and immediately started kissing her again. They basically fell down on the bed, wrapped in each other’s armes. Everything became blurry, their hands, their faces. Suddenly he stood up and pulled down his pants. She quickly did the same, so that they were both only wearing underwear.  
“Fuck, you look so hot,” he whispered as he stared her. She was surprised by the intensity of his words. Then he kissed her again and gently pushed her down on the bed. He made a trail of kisses from her mouth over her jaw to her neck and stopped when he reached her bra.fr  
“Do you still want to do this?” She could feel his fingers against the back of her bra.  
“There is nothing I want more.” After she said that he unhooked her bra and slowly took it of. He tossed it aside. Slowly he touched one of her breasts. This was enough to make her pussy twitch in excitement. His fingers slowly drew lines over her breasts and nipples, which made her shiver from pleasure. After his hands squeezed her boobs one more time he moved them down to her panties. She nodded without him even having to ask. She was ready.  
He carefully pulled them down and dropped them on top of her bra. Then he gently stroked her inner thigh a little before moving his hand over her wet folds to the other thigh. She moaned softly by his touch, wanting to encourage him to go on. He moved his fingers and teased her clit a little, causing her to moan again and press her hips against his hand. This was a sign for him to go on and added a little pressure. His skilled fingers speeded up and playfully teased her clit.  
They both had never had sex before but he was really good at this. She could feel the pleasure building stronger as he let his fingers dance over her pussy. Her moans became louder.  
I’m going to have an orgasm like this before we’ve even really done it.  
Her breathing became faster as she tried to make her body wait a little longer. But this wasn’t working and the growing feeling couldn’t be stopped. Right when she thought she couldn’t hold back anymore he pulled his fingers away. She squirmed in protest.  
“Not yet my love,” he said as he stood up and pulled down his boxers. He was already hard and he stroke his erection gently.  
Help. That’s actually very big. How’s that ever going to fit inside me?  
“Is something wrong?” He looked worried.  
“No!” she quickly said. “It’s just… very big.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be very, very careful.”  
He kissed her again, while softly rubbing her pussy. She automatically reached out and thouched his cock. He moaned and she touched it again, slowly stroking it. Their naked bodies thouched and it was the best feeling ever.  
Suddenly she pulled back. “Stop. We need protection.”  
He stood up. “Shit, you’re right. Hold on.” He opened the door and ran downstairs.  
After a while he came back upstairs and held something in his hand. “We’re lucky I know where my parents keep their condoms. Don’t ask why,” he said laughing. Then he put on the protection and climed back in bed. He gave her another kiss. “Are you ready?”  
She nodded, and a nervous rush went down her spine, but the excitement was way stronger.  
Then she felt the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Slowly he pushed in a little. So far it was ok and felt nice. He pushed in a little more and she felt her walls stretch around him.  
Fuck. He is so big.  
It hurt and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to take it all but he kept pushing until he was all the way in.  
Then he stopped. “Are you ok?”  
She didn’t say anything but just breathed shakily.  
“Listen, if you want to stop, we can stop. I don’t care.”  
She shaked her head. They had come so far now, she didn’t want to stop.  
A tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away. After staying like this for about a minute her breathing had calmed down. She was staring to get used to the feeling of him inside her.  
“If it is ok I’m going to start moving now.”  
“It’s ok,” she said.  
He slowly pulled out and pushed in again. It still hurt a lot but understand that she also felt a little pleasure.  
He repeated this a few times and then stopped again. “Are you still ok?”  
If made her feel save to hear he really cared about how she felt and smiled. “I’m fine. Are you ok?”  
“I’ve never been better.” He moved out and in again. “You are so tight and I absolutely love it. You feel so good.”  
He kisses her and trusted in once more, a little faster. She moaned. He started to speed up his trusts and now he moaned to. Adjusting to his rithm she moved her hips to help him getting deeper and intenser. Their moans became louder between their kisses and she felt pleasure building again. But this was pleasure like she had never felt before. It went through her whole body and made her throw her head back.  
FUCK.  
He was panting above her. “Ugh. I’m not going to last much longer.”  
“Please don’t stop,” she managed to say between her moans. She had almost reached the top of her pleasure. She was so close…  
Then she climaxed at his hardest trust so far. Her walls clenched around him as she came.  
“Fuck!” he screamed as he came to. He collapsed on top of her and they just held each other until they had calmed down a bit.  
“That was amazing.” She looked at him.  
He was lying on his back, one arm still around her. “It really was.”  
After a while she sat up. “I have to go. It’s like one o’clock or something.”  
“You’re right.” He got out of bed. “I’ll take you home.”  
“You really don’t have to do that.”  
“I insist on it.”  
So together they cycled through the dark and he dropped her off at home, saying goodbye with one last long kiss. Than he turned around and cycled away.


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang.  
Finally  
It was nine o’clock in the evening and she was home alone. Of course she had asked him to come over. He’d said he could stay for the night if she wanted to so now he was coming over.  
She quickly opened the door and hugged him.  
“Hi! How are you?”  
“I’m good.” He laughed and stepped inside. “And you?”  
“I’m excited. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”  
“Same.” Then he dropped his bag, pushed her against the wall and kissed her.  
Shocked by his sudden action she gasped. Then she kissed him too.  
After a while she pulled back. “I was going to offer you something to drink but I guess we’re skipping that?”  
He smiled. “Yes, that seems like a good idea.” He picked up his bag. “But, there was something I wanted to ask.”  
She wondered what it was.  
“Now we’ve gotten a little more… experienced, I thought we might wanted to add something.”  
She liked where this was going. “I think that’s a good idea.”  
“Do you have any ideas?”  
“Well…” She thought about the spanking, and his belt. “I loved the way you dominated me, you know, with the…”  
“Punishments?”  
“Yes.”  
A look came on his face which she now knew well. “Go upstairs.”  
She smiled and did what he said. She had cleaned her usually very messy room because she knew they were going to do stuff there.  
They had had sex four times now, and it had opened a whole new world for her. She just couldn’t stop thinking about him and all the things they had done. The second time they had sex they had pleasured each other orally, which she thought was very scary but he had been careful and gentle. And the last time he had explored a little further and had carefully put a finger in her other tight hole. It was pretty painful but she’d said that they could explore that a different time.  
He didn’t say anything until they got to her room. Then he gave her a new instruction. “Take of your clothes.”  
“What?” She stared at him. He didn’t say anything so she slowly started to take of her clothes. She took of her shirt and shorts. Then she reached her underwear and she hesitated.  
“Well, go on,” he said. “Don’t make me wait.”  
She shivered at his words and quickly unhooked her bra and dropped it on the ground. Her panties followed.  
Standing naked in front of him, she wondered what came next. She didn’t have to wait long.  
“Get on the bed.”  
She did as he said.  
“On your back, legs spread.”  
She spread her legs. He approached and stood in front of the bed.  
“Is that as wide as they can go?”  
She spread her legs a little wider but he sighed and roughly pushed her legs further apart. Then he sat on his knees between them, so she wasn’t able to close them.  
He bent forward and roughly kissed her. While he did that he took one of her breasts and squeezed it, not too hard but also not gentle. She moaned against his lips. Then he pulled away and drew a line from her lips over her nipples to her tights. He moved his finger to the place between her legs and ran his finger up her slit. She tried to move closer to him as the feeling of pleasure shot through her but his knees kept her from moving.  
“You are so wet already and I’ve barely even touched you.” His laugh sounded a little dark. “I think this is going to be a long night for you.”  
“What do you mean?” Her voice was soft and obedient but she had to suppress an excited cheer. Him dominating her was amazing.  
He didn’t answer her question but only teased her clit a little before pushing one finger into her wetness and moved it out and in a few times. She moaned loudly, hoping he would speed up by hearing her excitement but he just kept moving at the same speed, which was just enough to tease her.  
When he finally used his other hand to rub her clit she sighed in relief but after a few seconds he pulled away again and now it was just his finger in her pussy again.  
She whimpered and tried to move closer to him again but failed. “Please,” she said. “Please…”  
“Do you want more? Do you want to cum?” He stroke her clit once more, very short.  
“Yes! Please! Please make me cum!”  
She got no response but he started rubbing her clit again, faster. She moaned when the pleasure started building. Closer, closer, closer…  
Then he pulled his fingers away and laughed with the same darkness as earlier. “No my love, you are definitely not cumming yet.”  
“But…”  
“Silence.” She shivered by the tone of his his voice. “Now get on your knees.”  
They both got of the bed and she quickly got down on her knees. The wetness between her legs begged to be touched but she tried to ignore it.  
He took of all his clothes except his underwear. Then he opened his bag and took something out of it.  
Did he come prepared for this?  
When he turned around she saw it was a black rope. Again she had to hide her excitement.  
“Stick out your arms.”  
She quickly followed his order and he tied the rope around her wrists. Then he pulled down his underwear.  
“You know what to do,” he said while his cock danced in front of her face.  
Suddenly she was nervous. She couldn’t use her tied up hands and she had only done this with her mouth once before.  
He noticed her hesitation. “Or do I have to teach you again?” His voice was sharp. She loved it.  
“No!” she said quickly and she moved closer to him. Then she closed her lips around his cock. Carefully she started to move her head a little, her tongue exploring and making circles around the tip.  
He sighed. “Looks like I’m going to have to teach you anyway.” Suddenly he grabbed her hair and forced himself against her throat. She gagged and gasped for breath when he pulled out. He let her breath for a moment before he trusted in again, hitting her throat again.  
“That’s how it’s done. Do you understand now?”  
“Yes,” she said, panting. “I’ll do it better.”  
She started moving again. She tried to let his cock go as deep as she could take it and suppressed her gag reflex. He moaned and started moving his hips to the rhythm of her mouth. She tried to take it all but it was hard. After a few minutes she was panting and gasping for breath. But he was moaning like he was enjoying it so she wasn’t as bad as she thought she was.  
Then he pulled away. “That’s enough for now.” He took the end of the rope around her wrist and pulled her up.  
“Get back on the bed.”  
She did it. He took the rope and lifted her arms above her head. Then he tied it to her headboard. She tested the strength of the rope by pulling it but it was strong and she couldn’t move her arms.  
Then he cupped her breasts with his hands and slowly his fingers drew circles over her boobs. Suddenly he pinched her nipples, hard. She let out a surprised yelp. He did it again, twisting and tugging her nipples.  
“That hurts!”  
“Yes.” Again that dark laugh. “That’s what it’s supposed to do.”  
His fingers started making circles again, moving from her breasts to her stomach. It tickled and she tried to roll away but he grabbed her hips and held her down.  
“Do not move.” He started moving his fingers again and she tried to stay still. His fingers caressed her waist, hips, stomach and then moved to her inner thigh. That became to much again and she closed her legs trying to get rid of the tickling.  
“Seriously? Can’t you stay still for longer than a moment?” He looked at her.  
“That’s not fair!” she threw back at him. “You know I’m ticklish.”  
“I don’t care. You are the one who can’t follow one simple order.” He got of the bed. She tried to see what he was doing but the rope around her arms also prevented her from moving her head. Then he returned, holding more ropes.  
“If you can’t stay still yourself I’m going to have to make you.” After he said that he roughly spread her legs again, took the ropes and tied her ankles to the bed. Now she was all tied down and she couldn’t move at all.  
He stroke her inner thigh before stroking her clit softly. She responded with a moan. She wanted to cum so bad but he was making it really hard, teasing her like this. Then he bent forward and flicked her clit with his tongue. Another wave of pleasure hit her when his tongue started to make circles and even dipped between her folds a few times. Her breathing speeded up again and it was clear she was going to cum soon. But he didn’t stop.  
Is he finally going to make me cum?  
Her moans became louder when the familiar feeling started growing again.  
But right before she reached her climax his tongue disappeared.  
“No!” Her voice was almost a scream. “No, no, no, I was so close! You can’t do this to me!”  
“Actually, I can. And I just did it.”  
“Please. PLEASE. You have to make me cum!”  
“Excuse me? Are you giving me orders now? I think you’re forgetting who’s in control here. I decide when you get to cum, and you can only cum with my permission. Is that clear?”  
“But I…”  
He grabbed her chin. “I said, is that clear?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry.”  
He let go of her. “It would be such a shame to punish you again.” His finger wandered over her body. “Now, here are the rules. You are not allowed to cum until I say so. Maybe you’ll finally be a good girl and listen to what I say. But if you don’t listen, you are going to have to be punished.”  
“What will be my punishment if I don’t obey?” Was he going to spank her? Or would he use his belt again?  
“You don’t want to find out...” was his only response.  
She really doubted that but she decided to try to do as he said.  
He moved the tip of his erection over her slit a few times before he suddenly slammed in. She gasped when she was suddenly all filled up. He pulled out and slammed in again. This made her moan once more. He repeated this a few times. At the sixth time she realised she was never going to be able to control herself. Because he had edged her twice now, she was extremely sensitive.  
The seventh time he pushed in she let out a soft “please…”  
He stopped. “What was that?”  
“Please let me cum, I can’t hold back for much longer.”  
“Is that so?” he said when he started moving again this time smoother, picking up speed. “But I didn’t say you could cum.”  
She was panting beneath him. “Please…” She tried to fight of the orgasm with everything she had but she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer.  
He had started panting too when he said: “ok. Here’s the rule. You can only cum if I have came first.” He was going very fast. Her head was spinning.  
I can’t cum. But I want to. But I can’t.  
“When will that be?” She was desperate now and she was trying to move away from the intensity but the ropes held her in place and made sure she stayed where she was. The pleasure became too much. She couldn’t fight it anymore.  
She was going to cum. She was going to cum now. “I’m sorry!” she screamed as she came. Her walls clenched around his cock and she could feel him being dragged with her into an orgasm too.  
She felt he’d let go of the control. Together they lay in the bed for a minute or so before he sat up.  
“So you said you’re sorry?” He’d gone back to being dark and his voice was cold.  
“Yes, I am. I really am.” She tried to get up too but she’d forgotten she was still tied up. “I just couldn’t hold back anymore.”  
“Look at you.” Every word he said sent shivers down her spine. “Desperate, out of control…” he bend forward. “Helpless…” Then he got up and she lost out of her sight.  
Even though she was really curious about the punishment and she was sure she wouldn’t mind to get punished, she still tried to apologise. “I’m sorry. Please don’t punish me. I mean, we almost came at the same time!”  
“Stop talking and making up excuses. It’s pathetic. You didn’t follow the only rule so you must face the punishments.”  
She heard him open his back.  
“Now,” he said. “I’m going to give you five. Count them.”  
“Five what?”  
The answer followed almost immediately. Something hit her pussy, hard and stinging. She whimpered when it came down on her still very sensitive clit.  
“What was that?”  
“I said, count!” He hit her again and this time she remembered to count.  
“One,” she quickly said.  
“Good.” He stroke the thing over her body and now she could see what it was.  
“It’s that a whip?”  
“How about you tell me?” He let the whip come down again, on the same spot.  
“Two!”  
Another came down. She almost forgot to count. “Three!”  
She couldn’t see him but she thought she heard him laugh.  
“Four!” A tear fell from her eye.  
Then the last one hit her, harder and more painful than the others. She screamed.  
He bent forward and suddenly twisted her nipple again. “What was that?”  
“Five! It was five! I’m sorry!”  
He let go. “That’s it.”  
Then he bent forward and kissed her gently. She could feel him going back to his sweet self.  
“You did so good,” he whispered.  
“I know it sounds weird, but I loved it.”  
“I know you did.” He disappeared out of her view and carefully untied her sore legs and wrists.  
She looked at the red marks the ropes had left. “People are going to notice this.”  
“Wear long sleeves.”  
“It’s the middle of summer!”  
“Well that sucks…”  
She playfully pushed him. “Stop it.”  
He laughed. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I’m sorry I was reading the previous chapters again and I saw so many spelling errors and typos. I’m so sorry, English isn’t my first language and apparently I’m not proof reading it good enough. I hope anyone made it this far and is enjoying it <3 If you have any suggestions, please tell me!

September had arrived. School had started and time they spent together became rare. The stolen moments between the work were hot and intense but not enough.  
On a hot Thursday evening she was doing some homework when he texted her. She put down her pen and opened the message.  
•I miss you  
A sad shock went through her.  
~I miss you too, so much  
•It’s almost our birthday. I have to see you  
It was a big coincidence, but they shared birthdays. They were born on the same day. It was strange to think about.  
~Dude same  
•Are you doing anything this weekend?  
~I have to work Saturday morning but I’m free that night  
•Great! Me too. Wanna come over? I’m home alone again  
~How can I say no to that XD  
•See you than <3  
~<3  
Friday dragged forward and on Saturday the time didn’t even seem to move at all. When she finally got home she quickly trew some stuff in her bag but remembered to put one some pretty underwear. She picked a light pink bra and matching panties. They were more cute than really sexy with the little flowers on the sides but she was sure he would like them.  
Around 6 pm she parked her bike outside his house. He opened the door before she could even ring the doorbell.  
“There’s my princess!”  
“Princess? Really?” She laughed. ”But then you are supposed to be my handsome prince?”  
“Of course I am,” he said sarcastically and he laughed too.  
“I missed you so much,” she said while they went inside and she dropped her stuff in the hallway. “I hate school. It keeps us apart.”  
They attended different schools, which meant that they almost never saw each other on schooldays.  
He didn’t say anything but just hugged her. She pressed her face against his chest. He smelled amazing, like secrets and whispers.  
The next few hours were lovely. They baked pancakes and watched some more episodes of the Flash. After the dessert, chocolate ice cream, he paused the episode.  
“I have something for you.” He reached back and took a little box wrapped in black paper from a drawer in the table.  
“Really? What is it?”  
“Let’s just call it an early birthday present.”  
“But I didn’t get you anything!”  
He smiled. “I think I’m going to enjoy this just as much as you are.”  
What the hell could this possibly be?  
She unwrapped the nice black paper. Underneath was a black box with a red heart in the middle. For a moment she just stared it.  
“It’s from the same store as the toy from last time.”  
“The whip?”  
“The correct term is riding crop but yes, that one.”  
The memory of last time made her shiver.  
“What are you waiting for? Come on, open it.”  
Yes. Okey.”  
She opened the box and gasped for air. Inside the box, laying on some red paper, was a butt plug. She recognised it immediately, because well… she knew some stuff about kinky sex toys. She had done her research. Still, she could just stare at it, trying to realise what it really was. It was pretty big, but she knew that was a normal size. It was decorated with a red gem at the end. Slowly she took it out of the box.  
“Ehm… do you like it?” He suddenly sounded kind of insecure. “It’s ok if you don’t! I mean I don’t even know if you want this and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have bought this and…”  
”I love it.” Her voice was soft. “It’s beautiful.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes! I just… it’s just… Its a... butt plug you know? I have no idea how this will work out.”  
“You said you wanted to try anal. And you are definitely not ready to take me up your pretty little hole.” He kissed her cheek.  
She believed that. It was true she had said she wanted to try it, but it also scared her.  
“And remember the fan fiction story that started… all this? I remember saying: “A butt plug? Really?””  
She laughed. “Yes I do remember. I was horrified you found out.”  
“And look where we are now.” He stood up. “So, do you want to try?”  
She nodded. He took the box and together they walked up the stairs.  
When they got to his room he pulled her close and kissed her. His hands moved to her ass, giving it a soft slap before unbuttoning her shorts. They dropped to the floor, followed by her panties.  
“Okey, are you ready?” he asked.  
She nodded and got on the bed.  
He gently rubbed her ass. Then he moved his hands to her asshole. Suddenly she panicked and she tried to roll away.  
“He quickly pulled his hands back. “Whoa, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m sorry! I don’t know. I panicked. I’m sorry!”  
“Hey! Don’t worry. I was just putting on a little lube. If you don’t want to do this, we are not doing this.”  
“No. Yes. I want this. It’s just kind of scary.”  
“I understand. Just try to relax ok? It will be much easier that way.”  
“Okey.”  
His hands found her hole again. Now she felt a lubed finger lightly rubbing it. Slowly he moved one finger in a little. She tried to relax as he had told her to. His finger went in and out a few times, going deeper each time.  
“How does this feel?”  
“Strange. But not bad.”  
“Good. I’m going to add a second finger now ok?”  
“Yes.”  
She felt a second finger slip in. This was harder and she had to try not to tense up again. And after a while he added a third.  
“Fuck,” she brought out.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Well it isn’t really comfortable but I can take it. The plug is bigger than tree fingers”  
He pulled out his fingers. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes, sure.”  
She shivered when she felt the cold tip of the plug press against her ass but she tried to relax.  
“I’m going to put it in now.” He pushed a little.  
At first it wasn’t bad but when they reached the wider part of the plug she couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Stop. Please.”  
He stopped immediately. “I’m sorry! Are you ok?”  
“Yes. I just need some time.”  
“That’s ok. Just tell me when you are ready.”  
She took a few deep breaths and then nodded. “I’m ready.”  
Very carefully he started pushing again. A few moments later her walls were stretched painfully by the widest part of the plug before it went all the way in. She grunted.  
He kissed her lower back. “How does that feel?”  
“Pretty painful.” She tried to get up but her walls clenched around the plug and she fell back down on the bed. He carefully grabbed her waist and turned her around so she was lying on her back.  
“It looks beautiful in your ass princess. It’ll get better in a few days.”  
“What do you mean a few days?”  
His look changed. It got darker. It was funny how easy she could tell his sweet side from his dark side now. She loved his sweet side, but damn his dark side was so fucking hot.  
“You are going to wear it every night when you go to bed.”  
“But it hurts!”  
“Yes.” He grinned. “But you are going to wear it. I am telling you to wear it, so you are going to wear it. Besides, look at how wet it’s making you.” It was true. Her pussy was dripping.  
Suddenly he flicked her clit. Her walls clenched around the plug.  
“Ow!” she said, but it was more of a moan. He did it again. Again it hurt, but somehow the pain was turning her on even more. He kept rubbing her clit and she was moaning and wiggling beneath him. When he slipped two fingers in her pussy she felt so incredibly full. With both her holes filled and his fingers on her clit she was approaching her orgasm fast. The mixture of pain and pleasure was overwhelming and caused her to moan and whimper. When he curled his fingers in her wetness she reached her climax. The plug burned in her ass when she came, but the pain felt great.  
She still didn’t understand why she liked she pain so much. She didn’t like pain in general so why did she get so turned on by this?  
She was still panting when he pulled her up and kissed her firmly. Her fingers dug in his back when she had to shift into a sitting position.  
“Good girl,” he said in between the kisses. “Did you like that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Even though it hurt?” His hand slid down her back.  
“Yes.” She felt her cheeks burning red.  
“Good. From tomorrow on you are going to wear it every night until I see you again.”  
“I don’t know if…”  
His hand found the plug and twisted it roughly. She screamed.  
“I said, you are going to wear every night.”  
“Yes. I will. I’m sorry,” she said breathless.  
“That’s my girl.”  
She tried not to scream when he slowly pulled out the plug but sighted in relieve when it left her ass. He put it together with the lube in the box.  
“I have to go now,” she said as she put on her clothes.  
“I understand. But there is one more thing.” An evil smile appeared on his face. “You can’t cum until the next time I see you.”  
“W-what?” There was no way she was going to be able to do that.  
“Just like I said. And you’ll do as I say. From now on I want to be in control of every single orgasm you have.”  
“But what if I just don’t tell you if I’ve done it?”  
He stepped closer and lightly touched her cheek. “But you will, won’t you?”  
Damnit he was right. And she didn’t even really mind. This was going to be a fun game to play. She gave him a small nod. After a last kiss she left.  
When she woke up the next day her asshole was sore. It slowly disappeared during the day. In the evening she took out the plug and just stared at it for a while. It looked even even bigger that yesterday. She sighed and grabbed the lube. She put an a lot, hoping it would help. Then she reached back, placing it at her entrance. She started pushing. It hurt, a lot. It felt like the plug had grown overnight. Struggling, she kept pushing, determined to get it in. After what felt like hours it finally went in. She collapsed on her bed, overwhelmed by the pain. But it also reminded her of yesterday, and the amazing orgasm she had. Without thinking she moved her hand and lightly rubbed her clit. But then she remembered she wasn’t allowed to cum and forced herself to pull her hand away. This was going to be a very long week.  
It was Wednesday night. She had been wearing the butt plug for a few nights now and it had gotten a little easier but it was still pretty painful.  
She was lying in bed with the butt plug in, browsing through some of her favourite stories on Archive of our own. She picked a bookmarked fanfic, a bdsm scene between two of her favourite book characters. It was one of her favourite stories. The girl kind of reminded her of herself. And the boy in the story was just… amazing. Dominant and commanding. He was punishing the girl in the hottest ways possible.  
She had read this story so many times. Every time it really turned her on and it had led to some of her best orgasms.  
Reading it now was torture. She wanted to touch herself so bad, but she couldn’t. She kept telling herself she wasn’t going to. But her pussy was aching to be touched. Eventually she couldn’t resist anymore and rubbed her clit a little. She told herself she was just going to touch it a little, but not going to cum. But when the pleasure started building she couldn’t stop anymore, she was too close. She lost herself in the feeling and quickly reached the climax. When she came her ass clenched around the plug and she had to try not to scream.  
She lay there a few minutes, enjoying the afterfeel. But then she realised what she had done. He was going to punish her, she was sure. She was afraid, but damn she was excited.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday, the sixth night she wore the butt plug. She had really gotten used to it. It still wasn’t comfortable but it got better, like he had told her.  
She was almost asleep when her phone pinged. She opened it and her heart jumped when she saw it was a message from him. He hadn’t texted her all week and she had started to get worried but she guessed it might be a part of the game they were playing.  
She opened the message. It was pretty long and it looked like it was some kind of instruction. It said:

Sunday, 8 pm, my house. Not a minute earlier, not a minute later.  
Wear:  
\- that black dress you thought was too sexy to wear for the Christmas party last year  
\- laced underwear  
\- heels  
\- your new present  
If you have a sex toy, bring it too.  
Check the boxes with the names you like to call me / you like to be called.  
For me:  
>Master  
>Sir  
>Daddy  
For you:  
>Pet  
>Slut  
>Good girl  
>Naughty girl  
>Bad girl  
>Little girl  
>Baby girl  
Remember the save words:  
Yellow: this is too much, please slow down.  
Red: stop immediately and break scene.  
Rules:  
1\. obey all my orders  
2\. don’t speak out of turn and only speak when 3. spoken too  
3\. don’t call me by any other name than the assigned names  
4\. no swearing  
5\. don’t touch me without permission  
6\. act respectful and obedient to me and don’t act out or talk back  
7\. don’t cum without my permission  
Breaking any of these rules will lead to punishment. 

Oh my god. She read the message a few times. Every time she got more excited. Even this message turned her on already.  
He hadn’t even asked if she was free this Sunday, he’s just told her to come. She was lucky she was free.  
First she was a little confused by ‘your new present’ but the she realised it was her butt plug. That meant she had to be wearing it when she arrived, so she had to put it in before she left and cycle with it. That was going to be torture, and he knew it.  
She did own one sex toy. It was a small red vibrator, which she didn’t use that much because she preferred her fingers. She wondered why she had to bring it.  
She send him a message back in which she told him she would be there and she checked boxes. She checked Master and Sir for him, because she liked the thought of him being superior, but she wasn’t really into the whole daddy thing. For herself she checked Pet, Good girl and Bad girl. She also added slut, but only to be used as a punishword because didn’t really like the word slut. She didn’t pick little and baby girl because those went to much into the daddy direction too.  
She send the message and went to sleep.  
Sunday finally arrived. She packed her bag and took her clothes. She’d picked a laced red bra with matching panties. Before she put them on she had to put the butt plug in. After struggling for a minute it slipped in. Then she put on her clothes. The black dress was way too tight at her boobs and the skirt barely covered her ass. She hated it but he would probably love it. The heels were last. She put them on and stood up. But in this position the butt plug shifted and she almost fell down. Standing with heels and the plug almost was impossible, let alone walking and cycling. She practised walking a bit in her room and then picked up her bag. She was already late and she hadn’t thought walking would be a struggle.  
With great difficulty she walked down the stairs. She could still make it in time, if she hurried. But when she was almost at the door she heard her father’s footsteps. She quickly reached for her trench coat to cover her dress.  
Her father walked into the hallway. “Hi, where are you going?”  
“My boyfriend, remember?”  
“Oh yes, that’s right.” He looked down. “But why are you wearing heels?”  
Shit  
“I really want to show them to him.” She didn’t know if he was going to buy that but he nodded and smiled.  
“Ok, have fun! But be back by ten.”  
“Eleven? Please?”  
“Ok than, but not later!”  
“Thank you!” she said and she awkwardly stepped out the door.  
Cycling was an absolute nightmare. The plug got pushed in by the saddle every time she moved and the heels did not help at all.  
When she finally reached his house she almost fell of her bike. She checked her phone. She was ten minutes late. Not very charming she quickly walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. The curtains were closed.  
He opened the door. She felt a little excitement when she saw him. He looked amazing. He was wearing a white blouse and black pants with his leather belt. His hair was perfectly styled. But the look on his face thrilled her the most. She couldn’t quite tell what it was, but it was definitely dark.  
“You’re late,” he said.  
“I’m sorry. My father was…”  
“Silence.”  
She quickly shut her mouth when she remembered the rules.  
He stepped aside. “Get in and take of your coat. Hopefully you’ve followed the rest of my orders.”  
She tried to walk as straight as she could when she walked past him and took of her coat.  
“Did you bring a toy?”  
“Yes, it’s a small vibrator. It’s in my bag.”  
“Good.”  
She followed him to the living room.  
The light was dimmed and it was a little dark but she could see a few things laying on the table. The riding crop, ropes and, for some reason, clothing pins.  
“Let’s see if you listened to me at all,” he said. Then he roughly turned her around and pushed her against the wall next to the couch. He yanked up the tight skirt of her dress.  
“Laced panties. Good girl.” He pulled them down. “And my little present. Did you wear it every night as I told you to?”  
“Yes.”  
He grabbed her hair and spanked her ass. “Yes what?”  
Shit, she forgot.  
“Yes sir.”  
“That’s it. Don’t forget again.”  
“I won’t sir.”  
“Stay here.” He walked away.  
She stood there, skirt hitched up and ass bare.  
What is he doing?  
He approached again and put something down on the couch. She saw it was the riding crop again. A nervous chill went down her spine. Then his hands reached for the zipper of her dress and unzipped it. It fell down to her feet too. Her bra was next.  
He spanked her again. “Turn around and put your hands above your head.”  
She did as he said.  
He picked up the riding crop. “I’m going to give you three for each rule you broke. How many do you think it were?”  
She thought for a second but she could only think of two. “I was late and I forgot to call you sir. So that’s two sir.”  
“You’re wrong. You also talked back to me. So you are going to get nine strokes. And don’t you dare move.”  
She wondered where he was going to hit her when the first strike came down on her left boob. She almost moved when the pain shot through her. She wasn’t fully recovered when the second strike hit the spot below the first one. He repeated it on her right boob. Then two fast ones hit her left and right one quickly after each other. The walls of her ass clenched around the plug and she moaned. Number seven and eight followed too. Tears started to well up in her eyes. “Just one more,” she told herself. “You can do this.” His arm reached back for the last one.  
She had been wrong, she couldn’t handle this. The last one hit her right on her left nipple and she screamed and fell down on the side of the couch.  
He grabbed her arm. “I told you not to move!”  
“I’m sorry sir,” she said crying. “It’s too hard.”  
“No it is not. And you just disobeyed another order, which means three more strokes.” He pulled her up.  
“No, please sir, no, I can’t take that!”  
“Shut up or another three will be added.”  
She stopped talking and just cried in silence. For a second she thought she saw him break character because for a moment he looked at her like he just wanted to throw away the riding crop and hug her. But she hadn’t used the save word and she knew he understood she didn’t want to stop, not really. So he reached back for the tenth blow. It came down on her right boob. She whimpered but didn’t say anything. The next one was the same, getting very close to her nipple.  
“This is the last one,” he spoke. “And you better stay still.”  
She took a deep breath. “Yes sir,” she said shakily between her tears.  
The last one hit her right nipple. She screamed but managed to stay still. Panting she stood there, her arms hurting from keeping them up. He dropped the crop and kissed her. She dropped her arms and reacted to the intense kiss.  
He pulled away. “No, keep them up. I didn’t tell you to put them down.”  
Slowly she put them up again.  
“Good, now turn around.”  
She did. Suddenly she felt his hand against her back. He pushed her forward, and her burning breasts were pushed against the wall. She whimpered.  
“Stay,” he ordered.  
She breathed shakily and tried to ignore the pain that waved through her.  
After a few minutes he took her hand and guided her out of her heels and away from her clothes. She noticed he had put a chair in the middle of the room. Was that what was coming next?  
“So, there’s another thing we have to talk about.” His fingers caressed the red marks on her boobs.  
A nervous feeling tickled inside her. “We do, sir?”  
“You know damn well we do. So, have you been a good girl? Or did you cum this week when I told you not to?”  
She looked at the floor. “I, ehm...”  
He suddenly grabbed her sore boobs tight. She screamed.  
“Tell me the truth!”  
“I did it, but just once! I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry sir.”  
He let go of her. “Oh, you will be sorry. Now, sit!”  
She quickly did what he asked. As soon as her ass hit the chair her butt plug got pushed in deeper and she moaned.  
“Arms behind your back.” He took one of the ropes and tied her hands together, and then to the chair. He spread her legs and tied them to the legs of the chair. Then he reached into his pocket and took out a clothing pin. She still didn’t get what he wanted to do with it. He bent forward and pinched her left nipple until it was hard. Then he opened the clothing pin. Before she realised what he was going to do he’d put it on her already really sensitive nipple. She gasped for breath when the sharp pain shot through her. She pulled on her restraints and her breathing became short. The longer it was on, the more it hurt.  
“Do you understand why I’m doing this?”  
“Y-yes sir,” she managed to say.  
“Tell me why.”  
“I’m getting punished because I’ve been a bad girl and disobeyed the order from you, master.”  
“That’s right.” He pinched her other nipple and clasped the another pin on. She cried out.  
“So,” he said. “What are you going to do in the future?”  
The pain was so much she could barely talk anymore. “I am going to obey the rules and respect my masters will.”  
“That’s right my pet.” Then he walked away and left her alone, tied up and with sharp pain in her breasts. She was getting used to it but every time she moved even a little her boobs wiggled and the pain started all over again.  
He returned with her vibrator and another piece of rope. He knelt in front of her and placed the vibrator at her clit. She moaned just by that touch. Like always the spanking had turned her on, no matter in how much pain she was. He secured the vibrator with the rope and switched it on. She moaned when the sensation sent waves of pleasure through her body.  
He just stood there, watching her moan and pull at the ropes. Wasn’t he going to do anything?  
She was approaching her climax fast when she remembered. “Master, may I cum?” she asked. She expected him to say no, but he didn’t.  
“Yes my pet, you can.”  
“Thank you sir,” she said moaning. It didn’t take very long before she came. Panting, she enjoyed the waves of pleasure for a moment.  
He didn’t move. She looked up at him. Wasn’t he going to remove the vibrator? She’d came, but her clit was still tied to it.  
“Something wrong?” His words seemed to have no emotion in them.  
“I… it’s just…”  
“What?”  
“I came, and I’m really sensitive right now.”  
“So?”  
“Aren’t you going to remove it, sir?”  
“Why?”  
“Because it hurts.” When she said that she suddenly understood her punishment.  
“I don’t care that it hurts.” He stepped forward and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. “You deserve this. Bad girls like you need teaching. I want you to learn that your orgasms are in my control. I’ll decide when and how you cum, whether you want to or not. Understood?”  
“But...”  
He grabbed her chin tighter. “No ‘but’. You know what? Let’s just see how long it takes before you understand.” He let go of her and stepped back, leaving her to the mercy of the vibrator.  
She already felt the second orgasm coming. Instead of fighting it she let it happen. Moaning loudly she came for the second time. She looked up at him. He was still standing there, not moving at all. His armed were crossed. He was going to let her have at least one more orgasm. Squirming on her chair she tried to deal with the intensity of the vibrations. The third time was more intense than the first two and she whimpered.  
“Master…” she managed to bring out. “Please untie me.”  
“No.” was all he said. He’d satten down and was watching her struggle against the ropes. He almost looked… amused.  
She wanted to swear at him. Scream at him. But she didn’t, because she knew it would only make it worse.  
Pain and pleasure became a mix and the sensation it brought was almost too much to handle. It was too much too handle. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks. She was shaking and her body was getting really tired. Still she knew she was going to cum again. She felt it coming. Her painful clit was throbbing and she was trying to squirm away from the pain but her restrains were too tight. She was going to cum again. Screaming she came, trembling on the chair.  
She couldn’t do it anymore. Her head hung low and breathing had become hard.  
He slowly stood up, put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. His hand wiped over her wet cheek.  
“I think this is enough,” he said. “I think you have learned your lesson.” After he’s said this he dropped her head again.  
That was when she felt his hands switch of the vibrator and remove the clothing pins. She whimpered when the blood returned to her painful nipples. Then he untied her legs and lastly her wrists. As soon as her arms were untied and she was free to move again she fell sideways of the chair into his arms. She was completely exhausted. He wiped her hair out of her face and then carefully picked her up and laid her down on the couch.  
“How are you feeling?” He sat down next to her.  
“I’m exhausted sir.”  
“You did very well my pet.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
She wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms but she managed to resist it. She did not want to disobey more orders.  
His fingers traced the curves of her breasts, which were still red and painful. She could have fallen asleep like this but before she could he said: “let’s get you dressed again. You have to be back in time or your father will be mad. And we can’t have another person be angry with you today.”  
He cycled home with her and made sure she got there save.  
When they stood in front of her front door she thanked him politely.  
“Your welcome”, was all he said before he turned around and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests/suggestions for chapter 7, please tell me because I need some inspiration <3


End file.
